SR Pranks - Killer Clown
by Lord Candycane
Summary: One-shot. Parody of DM Pranks. It's Halloween, and Gloyd and Swizzle decide what better way to celebrate than by scaring the pants off of the arcade characters. Dressing up as a scary clown, they try to frighten everyone who crosses paths with them. But things don't go exactly as planned...


**A/N: I've had this idea for quite some time, and since it's Halloween, what better time than to finally write it?**

"Hey Gloyd, you sure about this?" Swizzle asked nervously as he and Gloyd entered a supposedly abandoned part of Game Central Station. Gloyd was holding a large bag as the two trudged to their destination.

"You bet," Gloyd replied, determined. "It's Halloween, a time for scares! And I've had my fun scaring the other racers back at the kingdom, let's see about these other guys outside of the game."

"Yeah, but I feel something bad is going to happen," Swizzle responded, shivering. "I mean, nobody ever crosses into this part of the arcade."

Just as Swizzle said that, Mario and Bowser, dressed as Boos, passed by. "It's-a me-a, the Mario Bro." Mario greeted. "Oh, and Bowser." Bowser nodded as a way of greeting. The two then left.

"Well that was awkward," Gloyd said. Then, he shoved his tiny hand into the bag, looking for something. "Got it!" He said, pulling out a clown mask. The mask had red eyes and large puffy red hair, and blood on it's fanged mouth.

"Cool!" Swizzle said. "But, what is it?"

"It's a mask of Clown Crete," Gloyd explained. "Legend has it that three decades ago, Clown Crete butchered all the people in his game, causing it to go unplugged."

"That's fudging stupid," Swizzle scoffed, folding his arms.

"But, the legend also says that Clown Crete escaped his game before it was unplugged," Gloyd added. "And on every October 31st he comes out for seek revenge for his game's unplugging."

Swizzle raised an eyebrow. "But he's responsible for his game's unplugging in the first place," He pointed out sceptically. "It makes no sense."

"Well, everyone believes in him," Gloyd said. "So, let's see if we can prove this phenomenon." With that, he put on the mask and took out a clown suit.

"Time to trick or treat," Gloyd said.

**(Princess Peach and Luigi)**

Peach was dressed as a princess and Luigi was dressed as a plumber (real original), and they walked towards the abandoned area with candy bags in their arms.

Then, the two saw a tall figure in the distance. His head was lowered, and he had a large candy bag in his hands.

\

"Trick-a or treat-a," Luigi said, holding out the candy bag, expecting candy.

The figure, its head still lowered, spoke in an unnatural, slithering voice:

"_Trick or treat,_

_Trick or treat,_

_Who tricks or treats with Clown Crete?"_

With that, the figure pulled out a large butcher knife and raised it at the princess and the plumber.

"AUGH!" The two screamed. "Save me, Luigi!" Princess Peach screamed However, Luigi had already high-tailed it out of there quicker than a cheetah on steroids.

"Oh come on!" Princess Peach huffed. She then saw Clown Crete charge at her and took off after the plumber. The moment they were gone, Crown Crete removed his mask to reveal Gloyd.

"_Heh, heh, heh, that voice box really knows how to do scary," _Gloyd whispered. "Hey, you're really heavy you know," Swizzle said, holding Gloyd up.

"Deal with it," Gloyd said. "We have more trick or treaters to scare."

**(Taffyta and Candlehead)**

Taffyta was dressed as a queen and Candlehead was dressed as a jester. "Man, I feel stupid," Taffyta mumbled to herself. "Let's just get this over with."

"Ooh, look, a clown!" Candlehead said, pointing at the figure in the distance. "I love clowns!"

She ran up to the two. "Trick or treat!" The girl happily said.

"_Trick or treat,_

_Trick or treat, _

_Who tricks or treats with Clown Crete?"_

A knife was yanked out of Clown Crete's bag.

"Ooh, shiny," Candlehead whispered in awe. Clown Crete made a bluff swing and knocked off Candlehead's candle.

"Hey, watch the cap you fat bitch!" Candlehead shouted and punched Clown Crete in the stomach. Picking up her candle, she left in a huff with Taffyta.

The moment they were gone, Clown Crete stumbled onto the ground in pain. "Good grief, Gloyd, my tummy's going to be aching for a week," Swizzle complained.

"Just a few more tries," Gloyd responded.

**(Gene and Mary)**

Gene and Mary were dressed as a groom and bride. "Isn't it so nice when you get to mingle with the other folks and get candy," Mary said cheerfully.

"Yeah, I do like that candy," Gene replied, disinterested. The two then happened to see a figure in the distance.

"Treat me candy, dude," Gene said, holding out a bag.

"_Trick or treat, _

_Trick or treat,_

_Who tricks or treats with Clown Crete?"_

The knife was yanked out of the bag, eliciting a scream from Gene and Mary. "Save me!" Gene shouted as he grabbed Mary. Mary yelped as Gene threw her in front of Clown Crete.

"Take her instead!" He shouted as he took off running.

Mary sat up in disbelief. "Well I'll never…" She said before remembering Clown Crete was standing behind her. Screaming bloody murder, she ran off as well.

"Hah, at least that one was successful," Gloyd said. "Shouldn't we be getting back to Sugar Rush by now?" Swizzle asked.

"Two more, and then we go," Gloyd reassured.

**(Core Four)**

Ralph was dressed in an oversized hoodie, Vanellope was dressed as a wrecker, Felix was dressed as a marine, and Calhoun was dressed as a handyman.

"This had better be worth my while," Calhoun whispered uncomfortably.

"Hey look, a trick or treater," Vanellope pointed out, running over to a tall figure in the distance.

"Hey, he looks awfully…familiar," Felix said before he and Ralph recognized him. "Vanellope, wait!" Ralph shouted, running after her.

"Trick or treat!" Vanellope greeted. The figure responded by pulling out a knife.

"_Trick or treat, _

_Trick or treat,_

_Who tricks or treats with-"_

Clown Crete was caught off guard when Ralph punched him in the stomach. Felix then slammed the butt of his hammer in Clown Crete's jaw. Calhoun had no idea what was happening but decided to join in for the fun of it and roundhouse kicked Clown Crete in the temple.

Gasping in pain, Clown Crete collapsed and out rolled a beaten up Gloyd and Swizzle.

The four stared down at the two kids in surprise. "Oh my land," Felix whispered in shock when he saw Gloyd's bruised eye.

Gloyd and Swizzle gasped in shock and anguish as they struggled to get up. "Um, I can fix it?" Felix said and lightly tapped the two, healing a few of their injuries.

"Well this is awkward," Calhoun said, "Oh well, let's scram." The two then took off out of embarrassment.

"Hey, you think we should return to Sugar Rush now?" Swizzle coughed out. "No…we just need to do…one more," Gloyd gasped and reclaimed the suit and mask.

**(?)**

A man dressed in a dirty brown jacket and large hat walked into the abandoned area, a large bag in his hands. He saw a figure in the distance and walked over towards it.

"Trick or treat," The man said happily, concealing his face.

Clown Crete coughed a bit.

"Hey, are you alright?" The man asked.

Clown Crete slapped himself in the head to regain control, and then pushed his hand into his bag.

"_Trick or treat _*cough*

_Trick or…treat *gasp*_

_Who tricks or treats with _*huff* _Clown Crete?" _

Clown Crete then ripped a massive butcher knife out of his hand and raised it over the man.

However, the man responded be delving into his bag and pulling out a bigger butcher knife.

Behind the mask, Gloyd's eyes widened in shock. "Oh fudge-" H shouted before he and Swizzle were sliced through by the knife.

The smaller knife clattered on the ground. The bag toppled over onto the dead Sugar Rush racers.

The man looked down at the two dead children, and he shoved the bloody knife into his bag. He then looked up, revealing a powder white face with red eyes and puffy red hair. His fanged lips curled into a grin.

"_Trick or treat,_

_Trick or treat,_

_Who tricks or treats with Clown Crete?"_


End file.
